


Gladiolus

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Flowershop, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Nami stumbles into a flower shop that is more than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperialMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/gifts).



> I wanted to try something different, so this will have short chapters but be updated once a week. Each chapter will be name after a flower, where one of the many meaning has something to do with the chapter. Feel free to guess!
> 
> A big thank you to [ImperialMint ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint)for betaing!

Today was the day, she decided as she started up the stairs out of the subway station. Nami didn’t care that her feet were aching or her head pounded like a fleet of miniature construction workers were operating jackhammers at her temples. She didn’t care that she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten something or what it was. She was finally going to go into that odd little flower shop on her way home. She deserved a treat after today. Something to remind herself life wasn’t all terrible, that there were still things to smile about.

She must have passed the store hundreds of times over the last year. Every time, she’d think to herself that one day she’d come on a day off, but somehow, she never remembered. The store itself was an interesting blend of charming and something more reminiscent of the elegance of gothic mansions. It didn’t have much of a store front, but what could be seen through the one window drew her in every time she passed it on the short walk from the subway station to her home. 

It was well past nine, but she’d never seen the store unlit, not even when she was on her way home after a night out with Luffy and the others. It had no hours posted, and she figured there was no harm in trying the door. 

It opened with a deep clanging of bells, and Nami looked above her eyes wide. She shook herself slightly and as her eyes adjusted to the dim interior of the store after the streetlights outside. The only sounds were the many-toned hum of several coolers and the subtle drip, drip, drip of water. But what hit her most, was the smell. 

The memories of the unpleasant scents of the city streets and subway were wiped away instantly, replaced with the heady scent of thousands of flowers of all kinds and the clean scent of wet earth. She’d seen the window display of several bouquets every day, and while they changed frequently, it was nothing on the inside of the store. 

In front of the counter there were rows upon rows of houseplants, most of them in some kind of bloom, and coolers lined the walls, filled with all kinds of flowers, from roses and lilies to more exotic orchids and birds of paradise. Behind the counter were even more coolers, these of a size to walk into. Just as Nami was taking all of this in, a woman appeared in the doorway behind the counter, a polite smile on her lips.

“Welcome,” she said, and Nami felt herself smile, a feat she wouldn’t have thought possible after the day she had. “You may call me Robin. You came in today instead of walking by.” When Nami’s eyes widened, she smiled. 

“It’s the hair. You’re very eye catching and you do walk by the same time. Well normally at the same time.” Robin glanced pointedly at the clock, and Nami nodded, relaxing slightly as she moved closer to the counter.

The woman was perfectly put together, in a gorgeous purple dress that manage to look right in the flower shop, despite it being more formal than one would expect. Her hair fell straight to her shoulders, not a bit of it out of place, and Nami instantly felt every wrinkle in her business suit and every smudge of mascara under her eyes.

“So, Ms. Businesswoman, what can I help you with today?”

“Oh, I...” Nami smiled tiredly at the woman. “Nami. Is my name. I just had a really bad day, so I came to buy myself some flowers. I’ve been meaning to come in here forever, but I always manage not to, so...”

“Did you have anything in mind?” she asked, and Nami shook her head. “Any favorites?”

“Roses?” Nami asked it more than said and gave a sheepish smile. “I’m afraid I don’t know too much about flowers in general.”

Robin studied her for a moment, then nodded. “I just cut some lovely orange ones, if you think those would appeal. I can put together an arrangement for you.”

“That sounds perfect.” Robin nodded to a chair, and Nami sank gratefully into it, watching as Robin pulled out a pretty glass vase. She ducked into a cooler and came out a few minutes later with an armload of flowers.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Robin asked, and Nami was surprised she didn’t mind the break in silence, even welcomed it.

“It’s nothing new. I just got assigned a new boss-- I’m an executive assistant at a big financial company-- and he’s ridiculous.” Nami groaned and leaned her head back so it rested on the chair. “But I really need this job, so I have to put up with it.”

The quiet snip, snip, snip of the shears was the only sound for a minute, and Nami let her eyes drift shut.

“He doesn’t do anything... untoward, does he?” At the real concern in Robin’s voice, Nami looked up.

“Not like that. Well not yet,” Nami said. “I get a weird feeling around him, but so far, it’s just been making me do idiotic shit like paying his parking tickets and dealing with his dry cleaning. Never mind that I’m only supposed to deal with company things and keep his schedule.” She looked up to watch as Robin carefully inserted a clustered yellow flower into the vase already filled with roses just on the cusp of opening and white daisies. “What kind is that?”

“Yarrow. It’s one of my favorites,” Robin said, tucking another few stems of it in before continuing. “And he keeps you late.” 

“Yeah,” Nami said, and the word hung between them. Nami wondered if she should be more concerned that a flower shop employee paid so much attention to her as she walked by every day, but she couldn’t work up the energy to be freaked out. After a moment of charged silence broken only by the soft snipping of the sheers, she cleared her throat.

“Do you always work in the evenings then? If you see me walk home every day.”

Robin’s smile had an edge to it that Nami couldn’t decipher when she looked up, eyes amused and bitter. “Oh, I’m always here.”

“This is your shop then? It’s stunning.” 

“Thank you.” Something in Robin’s voice had Nami fall back into silence, watching Robin’s slender fingers gracefully arranged the flowers into a masterpiece. Nami stood when it was clear she was done, and Robin smiled at her, sliding the arrangement over so Nami could better study it. She leaned down and inhaled, sighing in pleasure. 

“They’re gorgeous. Thank you.” Nami started to open her purse, but a cool hand on hers stopped her. She looked up to find Robin far closer than before, and the scent of flowers had somehow increased.

“On the house,” Robin said, and Nami found herself unable to argue faced with such an intense gaze. She caressed one of the daisies and smiled, softer than before. “It was nice to meet you, Nami.”

The next thing Nami knew, she was balancing the massive vase of flowers and unlocking her door, and she shook her head. She must be exhausted.

  
  
  



	2. Snapdragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful ImperialMint  
> for betaing <3
> 
> I'll try to update more regularly! Sorry for the wait!

Nami woke the next morning five minutes before her alarm, feeling more rested than she had in years. The scent of flowers hovered in the air, and she hummed as she fixed herself a simple breakfast. Even the weather seemed to be in the mood, with spring announcing its arrival that very day with brilliantly blue skies and a tinge of warmth in the air. 

The flowers drew attention to the clutter that accumulated after too many late nights at work, and Nami resolved to clean that evening no matter how late. On the way to the station, she looked through the windows of the shop, but like always, it was impossible to make anything out. She smiled nonetheless, even though there was no way Robin would be there so early manning the counter.

The office was quiet when she got in---Arlong had her coming in a full hour earlier than most people---but today it didn’t feel so bad. Still, she had to force a smile on her face when he came in half an hour later, her cheeks aching with it.

“Good morning,” she said, and he grunted at her.

“I’ll need the files for the meeting in an hour. Do you have them ready?” Nami’s smile brittled, but she held it in place. The financial reports had taken hours, and they’d been Arlong’s responsibility. She told herself firmly it was good practice for when she was in charge, but it didn’t help much.

“I gave them to you yesterday.”

“Oh, well, I’ll need new copies. I have no idea where you put them.”

“Of course.”

“And there will be a special meeting this evening, at five.” Arlong finally looked at her. “We really could use your expertise in a venture, and there will be great opportunities for advancement.”

Robin waited behind the counter with more enthusiasm than she’d had in years. She’d brought a book down with her as usual, but by four it was all but abandoned as she watched the street. It was far too early even if Nami had been getting off at her usual time.

She probably had overstepped a little last night, but she’d done nothing outside the rules. Well... the flowers might have been a bit of a loophole, but there was no harm in wishing someone good health. 

Would Nami stop by today? It was unlikely when she thought about it. It had been years since she’d started passing the shop, and only now had she come in. She had certainly looked at the displays often enough, and if Robin had sometimes made some just for her, well, she would never need to know that. There was little to entertain when one was trapped for decades in a flower shop, no matter how large the library.

Just for giving her something to look forward to everyday, Nami had more than deserved a bouquet. 

It was only six when Nami came into view, fury radiating off her. Her hair was unbound, and hung down to her waist, contrasting to her usual business suit as it lashed around in the breeze, and Robin’s breath caught. Nami paused, one hand one the door and bit her lip, looking away. Robin’s heart was in her throat.

No, please don’t think better of walking in, of venting to a stranger.

The bell rang, and Robin sighed, relief flitting through her to make her knees weak.

“Hi,” Nami said and fidgeted a bit, anger gone, before remembering to close the door. 

“Welcome,” Robin said, and Nami relaxed just the slightest. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.”

“I’ll make some tea, if you’d like to come in the back?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to interupt your business. I really shouldn’t have come.”

“Nonsense. I will be glad for the company, and there’s the bell should anyone dare the rain.” Sure enough there was a quiet rumbling of thunder, and Nami turned to frown out the window.

“Huh, it was clear just a minute.” She turned back to Robin with a smile. “Tea would be lovely.”

Nami hung her coat on a rack and followed Robin back, gasping. “Oh but this is lovely!” Robin smiled her thanks and gestured Nami to one of the cushy armchairs while she put the kettle on. She luckily had made cookies earlier that day, hoping for Nami to stop by, and she set them on the low table between the two chairs. A fire was snapping merrily in the hearth, and she could see Nami relax.

“Thank you for the beautiful flowers yesterday. They made my whole apartment better somehow. I even slept better. “ Nami laughed, and Robin turned away to hide her amusement. She busied herself setting out cups and saucers.

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you have any houseplants? They might help with the air as well.”

“No, I don’t. I’m terrible with them,” Nami said. She took a cookie and bit in with a moan. “These are fantastic.”

“Thank you,” Robin said. She’d have to leave a nice review on the recipe page. She’d never baked much before “I’m sure we can find ones that you can manage, and the do help, especially in urban areas.”  _ And I can weave protections in them _ . If her new boss dare to bother her at home and Robin’s plants were there, well Nami could use a new new boss.

“I’d like that,” Nami said. “Something really easy though.”

Robin’s lips twitched at the idea of one of  _ her _ plants wilting as she added the boiling water to the pot and carried it over. Her smile widening when she noticed how many cookies had vanished.

“Now then. You were upset.” Robin poured the tea, and Nami took her cup with a nod of thanks.

Nami sighed, a hint of the anger from before in her eyes. “Arlong---my boss---was his usual self for the morning.” Her eyes spoke volumes on that as she sipped her tea. “And he told me there was a special meeting tonight. To talk about my  _ advancement _ .” She hissed out the last word, and Robin stamped down the need to reach for her hand on the table. 

Nami drew in a deep breath. “He wants me to be a thief.”


	3. Snowdrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ImperialMint for betaing so quickly <3<3<3

“A thief?” Robin asked.

Nami sighed and set down her cup with a clatter. “I work in a major accounting firm, and I’m really good with numbers, despite what Arlong has me doing most of the time. Well, apart from doing his own work.”

“He wants you to help him embezzle.”

“Yep.” Nami smiled sadly. “That’s why I got the promotion. So I could be a  _ thief _ .” 

“Well, he is recognizing your talents at least. Obviously you must be the best,” Robin said, and Nami’s eyes widened for a moment, and then she laughed.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Why does he think you’ll do this?”

Nami bit her lip and stared down at the tea cup. Thunder crashed outside, and Robin looked up torn between amusement and fury. An interesting mixture.

“My family. He’s very influential, and he’s threatened to have our farm repossessed. He could do it too. That’s all my sister and mother have, and it’s been our home since we were adopted, I...” 

The rain grew heavier, pounding down until the windows shook with it. 

“What can I do?” Nami asked, and Robin had a hard time with the irony of that statement. “I thought about going to the authorities, but I have no proof, just his word against mine, and it’s my family that will end up on the street.”

“You could do quite a lot, I imagine, but in this case, perhaps it would be best if I helped you out.” Nami’s eyes flew to hers, and her jaw dropped.

“No, I couldn’t possibly--we’ve only just met and here I am dumping this on you, and putting you in danger, what was I thinking?”

“I don’t mind in the slightest. And helping people deal with problems like this is what being a witch is all about, is it not? I’d be quite out of business if it weren’t easy to talk to me.” Nami’s eyes got even wider. The rain stopped.

“Wh--what?” Robin raised a brow.

“I’m a witch. So are you, and quite a powerful one I’d wager.” Robin stood up and went over to her back of house coolers and hummed. “Now let’s see.” Mint, marigold, lavender, narcissus, bird’s foot trefoil, striped yellow carnations, and withered yellow poppies.  Robin smiled to herself. Yes, those would do nicely.

“Robin...” Nami started, then fiddled with her tea cup. Robin smiled to herself as she began working up a presentable bouquet. “Um, it’s not that I don’t appreciate the effort, but... I just really don’t think that magical flowers are really going to help things.”

“Do you not?” Robin asked. “But you slept so well and felt so much better after the last bouquet.” 

“Well, yeah, but that’s just the fresher air or something.”

“Is it?” Robin’s smile grew into a grin as she looked over her shoulder. “Well, perhaps some fresh air will help in this case too.”

“I really don’t think--”

“Humor me, take them into work and place them on whatever he has you working on. It won’t do any harm right?”

“Well, no, but...”

“You can think over what to actually do in the meantime if that makes you happy,” Robin said, and Nami sighed.

“Fine, why not? It’s not like I have any better ideas.”

Robin finished off the bouquet and presented it in a vase. 

“That’s an awfully pretty evil spell,” Nami said, and Robin laughed.

“Thank you. My gifts lay with plants, and that lends itself to pretty spells.”

“And where, may I ask, do my supposed gifts lie?” Nami asked bemusedly, and Robin knew she was just playing along. Never mind, tomorrow would be different. Excitement bubbled in Robin’s veins. It had been years since she’d met anyone of power, and Nami had it in spades. To think she’d gone untrained all this time. Why it was even possible that she could... No, best not to think of that. That was putting a tree before a horse and expecting it to make itself into a cart.

Some of her wistfulness must have shown on her face for Nami was looking at her in confusion, and Robin was quick to fix a smile on her face as she got the most important part of the spell down. It was a simple sprig of white heather, and looking at it no one would think it the most powerful protection she had in her possession, but that was part of its effectiveness. She headed over to where she kept her ribbons, pins, and clips. 

“With the weather of course,” Robin said absently, considering her options. “You have more raw power than I’ve ever seen. Though you’d need it to control nature in such a way.”

Hair, Robin decided, and set about fashioning a ribbon in a brilliant blue. Nami had gorgeous hair, thick and wavy, the color of sunsets and fire, and Robin hadn’t known it was so long before today. It was always up, contained. The image of it lashing and floating around Nami as the wind curled protectively around her would linger, that was for sure.

“The weather?” For the first time there was a lack of the skeptical mockery that anyone raised without knowledge of magic had in any serious discussion of such in Nami’s tone, and Robin turned, the finished hair clip in her hand. She looked considering, and Robin was a bit surprised. She’d thought nothing but a show of raw power would have Nami even thinking about the possibility that magic was real. 

“Yes.”

“I suppose you’ll point to the storm just now as proof.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Because it was a coincidence.”

“Naturally.”

Nami growled and stuffed another cookie into her mouth. Robin came close enough to slide the clip into Nami’s hair, warmth flowing from her as the spell set into place. The slide of hair over her hands was silky, and it flickered with its own warmth under her fingers, like fire contained in a hearth. She smelled of yarrow and roses, of  _ her _ spell, and Robin’s breath caught. She would have to make a perfume just for Nami, though she didn’t know how she could capture such fierce beauty in a bottle. Maybe that would be a project for tomorrow.

“Wear this tomorrow,” she said, and her tongue felt thick and clumsy. “I can’t target the spell to him directly as I have nothing of his. As you both are tied to the work, you need to wear the protection at all times.”

“Okay,” Nami said, and it was barely a breath. “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome. I hope that bastard gets what’s coming to him. And he will.” Robin’s smile was smug she knew, and Nami smiled back.

“Me too.”

She checked the time on her phone and sighed. “I really should get going. I need to clean up to make my apartment suitable for your flowers. And not think.”

Robin stepped back immediately. She really hope Nami used the flowers. There were limits to what she could do to protect her out in the world. Her cooperation was required for one. “Good night.”

“Night.” Nami stood and gathered her belongings. 

“Thank you for everything. Even if it is a little crazy,” Nami said as she reached the door, and she smiled, a brilliant smile.

A gentle breeze blew into the store as Nami left, and Robin inhaled deeply, relishing in the slight chill in the air, the first outside air she’d smelled in decades. 

  
  



End file.
